


Why is this so Familiar?

by Experiment282



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Deja Vu, Doppelganger, Gen, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Experiment282/pseuds/Experiment282
Summary: Steven heads to the West Coast.But somehow, he feels like he's been there before.And feels extremely uncomfortable.One Shot
Kudos: 8





	Why is this so Familiar?

Why is this so Familiar?

It's been a year to the day Steven went on his travels. The Dondai took him to all kinds of places with all kinds of people and things to see and do. A roller-coaster ride with roller-coaster of emotions on a separate carriage behind him. He speaks to his family and friends every so often as the homesickness would hit him hard every so often.

He's arrived on the western coast. A little beach town known as Sandyville. He plans to stay to check out the scenery and food but as he takes a single whiff of the ocean, he can smell the salt water. Which was weird. Being on the beach for most of his life he’d become accustomed to the scent and it was jarring to experience it now after so long. It’s hard to compare.

The scent itself is…different. How different, Steven can’t say. It makes him a little emotional inside, but nothing of too concern. Nostalgic, is what his Dad would most likely say.

He’s arriving at a diner to have some lunch. A quaint little place; colours of white and red and the warm sunlight pouring into the windows onto the boots. Steven sits on a stool and he looks at the options on the wall above. The waitress who serves him in her cute red dress and white apron is a thin, pale white woman with a blonde pixie cut and long nose with blue eyes. She has a little red rose hair clip, smiling at Steven as he orders a vegie burger. She’s cheerful and the burger itself is oddly squarish; given it was one of the few places he’s heard about that would serve interesting food. The shape itself, aesthetically pleasing. The taste, divine just like how…

Oh no.

The waitress asks if the foods okay as she’s noticed that Steven stopped eating halfway, frozen in place as his eyes stare out into the abyss.

His ears pick up the sound of the door opening and the bells chiming as a loud voice interrupts the conversation.

“Hey P just the usual.”

Next to him he sees a dark-skinned woman with wild black hair with purple highlights. She’s short, stout and bulky with a white single top and purple bra straps and jean shorts.

“Oh Amy yes, I’ll get you the Motor Oil special…coming right up!”

Steven only chews once as the waitress moves away. He swallows as his eyes betray his intentions to get a better look at this Amy.

She’s smiling and pulling her hair behind her ears. A slice of tomato falls out of the burger.

“Ya gonna eat that?” She asks.

Steven doesn’t say anything but shakes his head. Amy takes the slice and swallows it.

“Never seen you around here before stranger…”

Steven’s nerves begin to eat him as P arrives back with the Motor Oil Special, a massive burger with an unknown black sauce.

“He’s just a tourist droppin’ on by, as usual.” The waitress says.

“Stop hovering.”

By this point Steven is having a mini freak out and tries to tell himself that it’s just a coincidence. Amy gorges on her burger and ‘P’ is measuring out her burgers with a measuring tape and taking immense satisfaction while she hums to herself.

It’s just a coincidence.

The door opens again as someone sits on the opposite stool. Curvaceous. Round brown afro with sunburst skin and big round sunglasses and big, shining gold hoop earrings. Denim jacket on a burgundy crop top and dark blue denim jeans.

“Afternoon Patience.” She says, with a low voice.

“Just my usual coffee please.”

Steven is trying so hard to eat quickly. Patience smiles.

“Ah yes Grace, coming right up!”

 _Why is this happening?_ Steven thought Sweat rolling down his forehead, Steven’s almost done.

“Don’t eat that too quickly or you’ll choke.” Grace warns

Who is she to tell?

_COUGH._

Oh gosh…

A piece of the burger lodged in his throat as he covered his mouth to force it out. Grace ends up patting his back while he was heaving.

“Hah…good one.” Amy laughs.

“It’s like you got future vision or somethin’.”

His face is turning red.

“Amy don’t make fun of the situation.” Patience scolds.

“Are you okay sir? Would you like some water?”

Steven nods and Patience gets a small glass while he still attempts to clear the blockage. Eventually it pops out of him and onto his plate. A small lead of lettuce. Patience returns and hands the glass to him, to which he downs it all within ten seconds.

“I get you’re in a rush.” Patience says, voicing her astute observation.

“But please, slow down.”

He’ll slow down when he feels like it. He’s downed the remainder of the burger as he felt completely embarrassed by the whole situation. Steven puts the cash on the counter plus tip and thanks everyone in such a rush and leaves faster than a gazelle on steroids.

He’s at his car and drives around town to see the sights. The diner was a once off and the homesickness must have been getting to him yet again. It’s not the first time he’s seen things that reminded him too much of where he had come from. Statues that he’d subconsciously compared to the temple, car washes that reminded him of his dad etc. But Sandyville was nice. Though…it had its own Arcade and nostalgia yet again hit him like a diamond hard brick. A place that sold donuts…ooookaayyy. There’s more than one donut place in this country….right?

At the end of the day he watches the sunset. The sunsets were more beautiful here, like the sunrises in Beach City. The way the sun descended into the seas. He’s on his bonnet, leaning back and watching it all. It is kind of romantic in a way.

He took a photo on his phone, then noticed a car rolled in next to him. A yellow sports car. Slick and lean.

A blonde male and a dark skinned female with long curly brown hair exited it promptly. The male isn’t entirely impressed but the female with her long nose, green sundress and sunhat had a smile from ear to ear.

“Isn’t this lovely Kaiden?” She says, raising her arms and embracing the last of the days rays.

“It happens all the time Bonnie.” Kaiden says, bringing out his own phone.

“It’s a common science.”

Bonnie rolls her eyes.

“Well you can just sit in the car with that attitude of yours.” She calls out.

“I’m going to sit here until the sun goes down completely.”

Kaiden says nothing and went back into the car while mumbling to himself.

Sitting on the bonnet, Steven was able to get a better look at her…then….like before…had felt sick. This is not what it looked like.

“He’s not a fan of sunsets I take it?” Steven asks.

Bonnie’s smile and small chuckle do awful things in the sense Steven doesn’t want them to.

“Oh don’t mind him. He’s a grumpy bum. We’re only here for a race this evening.” She says.

“I don’t normally join him on his adrenaline rushes but I figure we needed to do more things as a couple ya know?”

Doesn’t he ever…

“Yeah…” Steven answers, unenthusiastically.

“Reminds me of the time…”

He pauses. Not this…AGAIN.

“Uh….well, my girlfriend and I raced this obnoxious guy. We didn’t win but we enjoyed ourselves.”

Bonnie relaxes, leaning back on her hands as she dangles her feet.

“Ah see…you two can at least take that into consideration. Kaiden thinks winning is everything.”

Steven takes another look at the guy and has awful flashbacks. If this was how Bonnie was like normally, then….

He’s still extremely uncomfortable like before….and the people he’s met so far. His heart ached because of it. Does he still want to watch the sunset or…

“Where is your girlfriend? Is she like Kaiden and isn’t into this sort of thing?” Bonnie asks.

Steven wants to answer truthfully.

“No she’s…she into it. She’s a busy person these days.” He answers.

“I’m uhh….just passing through…kind of a one person trip.”

Bonnie nods in understanding.

“Oooh a journey of self-discovery, oh how I envy you!” She said.

The two ended up talking for a while. Moment to moment he felt less uncomfortable and more at ease as time was passing on. Steven talks about Connie and his home and Bonnie became intrigued. He spares her all the magic and gem stuff, Bonnie is for some reason super into his trip and overall relationship with Connie. It isn’t so bad.

As day became night, Steven checks the time and realises he had to go visit the nearest motel to check in. He thanks Bonnie for the chat and waves to the ignorant Kaiden who is glued to his phone while Steven dries off.

Steven is okay. A bit better than he was earlier. Strange as Sandyville was, the people were mostly nice. Driving up to the motel and paying up for the evening, now was the time to watch tv and order the local pizza. Putting the key into the lock, he can hear people talking to each other in the room next to his. An older woman in white with puffy grey hair with twin adult daughters. They’re talking about something when one of the twin daughters, one with long blue hair catches his eye….she notices. She’s wearing a short blue skirt, black boots and a blue top. She winks at him. The other one with a blonde pixie cut and an open cut yellow top eyes him off silently.

Discomfort drives over him like a truck.

He laughs with mirth…and goes inside and locks the door.

Steven has had enough excitement for one day.


End file.
